


Kalloway in Wonderland

by Kalloway



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Characters Live In My Apartment, M/M, Silliness and Crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-01-31 17:57:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21450361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Based on a true story, of course. Cloud & Riku meet my kitchen table.
Relationships: Cloud/Riku (Kingdom Hearts)
Kudos: 4
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe





	Kalloway in Wonderland

**Author's Note:**

> Definitely 2003, considering! This is truly silly, but... if I'm archiving everything, then I'm archiving everything.
> 
> "I had the naggiest roommate at university."
> 
> (I really did. Oh, the stories I could tell about things that did happen.)

Kalloway rummaged around for her apartment key. It had to be somewhere. So far it wasn't in her jeans or her oversized sweatshirt. Perhaps her backpack? Before she had to dump the entire thing in the hallway, the green door to the apartment swung open, leaving her face to knees with her roommate.

"Thank you!" Kalloway said, quickly retrieving her possessions from the floor and bounding inside. "Going to class?"

"Yes. And I have a study group after that," her roommate replied, looking annoyed. "Oh, and I know you wouldn't notice, but I heard those noises again. I think we do have mice."

Kalloway nodded at the dark-haired girl, waving her away.

"I'll check around," she replied before closing the door and kicking her shoes off.

"Cloud?" Kalloway called a moment later as she walked through the living room, setting her book bag on the end of the far sofa.

"Is it safe?" the blond asked, peeking out from the far bedroom - Kalloway's. "We're hungry."

Kalloway nodded and sighed as she flopped down, book in hand. "Do your own dishes."

"We will," another voice said, its owner appearing once Cloud was in the kitchen.

"You want tuna, Riku?" Cloud asked, grabbing a chair from the kitchen table and climbing up to the high cupboard above the fridge where Kalloway's food was exiled.

"Can you make anything else?" Riku asked back, checking out the book Kalloway was looking for a page in.

"'The Tain'. It's Irish," she explained, offering the book to him.

"I'd rather eat," Riku replied before walking to the kitchen.

"More homework?" Cloud yelled, his head inside the fridge as he pulled ingredients out.

"What else do I do?" Kalloway responded, shifting to get her legs more comfortable. Surely she could get through the assigned parts in four hours. Well, three hours plus dinner and the walk to class.

She managed to ignore the boys for almost twenty pages. Then, then she heard a very distinct moan from the kitchen. Peeking over the top of 'The Tain', she got quite an eyeful.

Cloud had Riku sitting on the kitchen table, hands roaming up under his shirt while they kissed deeply, forgetting they weren't alone. That or they had a show planned.

Kalloway looked back to her book, attempting to concentrate on druids and The Morrigan despite the cries across the room growing louder. Why couldn't the kitchen be walled off?

A quick glance chased away that thought as Kalloway praised the complex's architects and their descendants. The lack of a wall gave a delicious view of a now naked Riku sprawled back, mouth open as Cloud licked the length of his arousal.

"Cloud!" Riku cried as Cloud took his entire erection in mouth.

'The Tain' was quickly set down, pretenses of reading long gone as Cloud pleasured Riku, one hand teasing Riku's nipples as the other spread those strong legs to quest between them.

Not long after, with a howl that was probably heard in the next building, the silver-haired youth came, filling Cloud's mouth with hot seed as he struggled to swallow it all.

Leaning over Riku's shaking body, Cloud shared what was left in his mouth as they kissed. Cloud broke away slowly with a slightly menacing grin on his face as he turned to rummage in the nearest cupboard.

"Cloud?" Riku asked, panting.

"I read about this in a fic once," Cloud replied, holding up a bottle of cooking oil with one hand as the other one worked at loosing his belts.

Once he was free of this clothing, Cloud opened the bottle and coated his fingers, moving them to Riku's entrance and gently sliding one inside.

Riku moaned, throwing his head back again and trying to hold his legs up, displaying himself to Cloud as the blonde slipped another finger inside. The other side of campus most likely heard Riku's next howl, the one when Cloud's skilled fingers brushed against Riku's prostate.

Another minute of torment like that and Cloud had Riku aroused and writhing on the table, mouths crushed against each other, both moaning.

Slowly Cloud pulled his fingers from Riku's body, chasing away the groan of protest with a nip at Riku's arousal. Cloud quickly coated his own erection with the oil and positioned himself to take Riku.

'The Tain' slipped the floor, unnoticed by anyone as Cloud slid his arousal into Riku's tight body, procuring twin long low moans as Cloud settled himself fully inside.

Riku arched up as Cloud pulled himself partially out only to thrust quickly back, hard and deep, gasping at the heat around him. A minute later, as the repeated thrusts began slamming the table into the wall, shaking the clock and calendar perilously, Riku brought his hands to his own arousal, stroking himself in the same rhythm in which he was being taken.

The people upstairs pounded once and the people downstairs pounded twice before Riku let out on last cry, orgasm claiming him as he spilled over his hands and onto his stomach.

Cloud was watching his with narrowed eyes, speeding up his thrusts until they became erratic and he moaned Riku's name a final time, emptying himself and pulling free of Riku's body, leaning again so they could kiss.

Somehow, luckily, they both ended up on the kitchen floor, bodies twined together again as the wall clock tumbled onto the kitchen table, nail and all.

A few minutes later, clothes retrieved but not on, Cloud pulled Riku into the bathroom to shower. But not before taking one last glance at the wide-eyed woman still laying silent on the couch.

"Dishes are done, Kal."

* * *

A few hours later, Kalloway stumbled in the door after class, thankful the quiz over the material had been postponed. She'd only managed to read another five pages and couldn't recall a word of it.

"There you are."

Kalloway groaned. Not her roommate, not now.

"Why is the clock crooked? Do I want to know? Why do the neighbors always wink? And do I want to know what I stepped into on the floor? Do you know how to clean?" Roommate ranted on even as Kalloway walked past her, wondering if Cloud and Riku were playing nice on her desk.


End file.
